


My Heart is Singing

by Ivy_Adair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Abelas x Lavellan piece written for tumblr user squeezethefish. Lavellan thinks back on how her relationship with Abelas began, including their first kiss in the Skyhold stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeeze_the_Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeze_the_Fish/gifts).



> This piece was written as a response to a request for Abelas x Lavellan fluff in the Abelas tag on tumblr. I'm reposting this work on here, as my [tumblr](http://dear-miss-adair.tumblr.com/) theme doesn't allow for the easiest of reading. Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> _This work has not been proofread or edited by anyone other than myself. I acknowledge and apologize for any errors still present._  
> 

The air in the Frostback Mountains was still and silent as Lavellan looked out across the snow capped peaks from the balcony of her quarters. Though the air was frigid and biting cold, she felt nothing but the warmth of the arms wrapped around her. She could feel a heart beating just behind her ear, which made her smile softly. Despite what her worst fears whispered in her ears, that soft **thump-thump-thump** told her that he was _real_ and that unlike the man who'd left her face bare, Abelas would stay.

It had been a great shock to see him appear at Skyhold all those months ago. His eyes had widened just slightly to see the vallaslin gone from her face, but the Elvhen said nothing and asked her no questions other than if she was willing to help him find his purpose now that the ancient well whispered in Morrigan's ears. She had agreed for selfish reasons. To have another elf who at least would respond to the broken Elvhen words her Keeper had taught her, or an elf who had understood the pain of having the skin of her face marked, another one of _her_ kind. After all, as much as Sera's ears pointed skyward, she was not hesitant to push anything remotely 'elfy' away from her.

They had come together slowly, she remembered. First with soft words, uncomfortable things as they learned how to navigate the boundaries of whatever their relationship was. For all intents and purposes, _he_ should have been her hahren. He was, of course, much older than she and worldlier about the life she had been taught to revere. Yet, she was the one who understood the world that had been altered by the shemlen, the world in which he now lived. 

There had been frustrations on both of their sides. She begged him for more information on Arlathan and the Elvhen, while he'd had trouble understanding that many people, including their city-dwelling cousins, would fear his magic if he was seen using it outside of Skyhold.

It really wasn't until four months later, that the shift between them became perceptible. One evening when they were sitting on the Skyhold ramparts, Abelas leaned across the space between them and gently traced the line on her cheek where the vallaslin dedicated to June had been. She had shivered softly at his touch, but said nothing.

Another month went by with neither one of them addressing what had passed between them. Yet, Lavellan couldn't ignore the way her heart beat faster whenever his golden gaze focused on her. The air between them was electric, like the lighting she called between her fingers. The tension became unbearable; palpable to the point that even _Cullen_ mentioned that she seemed on edge.

She retreated, unable to take it any longer. There wasn't any way to broach the subject sensitively with him, so better to avoid him until the attraction dissipated. Lavellan spent time in the barn, scratching the nose of the great red hart that had been a gift to the Inquisition. It became routine, instead of spending time with Abelas.

One afternoon, she found herself brushing a particularly nettlesome tangle out of the hart's mane when _his_ voice broke through her thoughts.

"You have been avoiding me."

She swallowed, not daring herself to turn around. "I, uh, I thought it was best."

"Why?"

"B-because, I...you, uh," she stammered. Creators help her, she could stare a blighted Tevinter Magister with delusions of Godhood directly in the eye without blinking, yet this man disarmed her so readily. It wasn't fair. Unbeknownst to her, he had crossed the space between them and stood directly behind her.

"Lavellan," he murmured in her ear. She yelped as she felt his hot breath against her skin. His finger came up again, tracing the line where the vallaslin had been before something soft pressed against her flesh. With a sudden start, she realized it was his lips.

She whirled around on her feet. His eyes met hers, searching deeply as all air seemed to leave her body. Giving him the slightest of nods, he bent down and their lips met after what felt like months and thousands of years. Their kiss was soft, a little hesitant as if neither one wanted to hurt the other. The subtle slide of their lips across each other sent little fingers of thrill down her spine and she pressed herself against him further. When they broke apart, he held her tightly to him and whispered to her in Elvhen. She only understood a few of the words: 

"Ar'vhenan sulahna"

_My heart is singing._

It went without saying that things changed after that. No longer did she hide in the barn to avoid him. Instead, more often than not they found themselves standing on her balcony him holding her tightly or even the two of them walking hand in hand across the battlements. It was easy, she realized, to love him and to be loved by him. There wasn't a minefield of questions or disapproving sighs. They were content to just be together, in whatever capacity they could. He stepped aside and stayed out of the way when she needed to be the Inquisitor and on the days when he'd leave Skyhold and go out into the forest at the foot of the Frostbacks to commune simply sit and commune with whatever lay inside his mind (and she knew because Leliana, being Leliana, had had him followed the second time he'd left), she'd let him go because he needed her to. In the end, he always came back and she always wanted him to.

His lips pressed against the side of her neck, interrupting her thoughts. A smile slid across her features as she turned around and buried her face into his chest with a sigh. She could feel the soft pressure of him kissing the top of her head.

"Ar'lath ma," she whispered softly.

She could hear the smile break across his face. "I love you, too."


End file.
